Actually, It's a cephalopod
by Musical cake
Summary: Depicting Davy Jones' relationship with the Kraken. One-Shot. Complete.


I've decided to do a one-shot about Davy Jones' relationship with the Kraken.

* * *

Ever since Calypso betrayed me I have not been doing 'the job'. My face is full of tentacles and I have been taking care of a pet called The Kraken.

When the Kraken was a baby squid, he was injured and washed up near my ship. I decided to take care of him and make him my pet. I hoped that he would do great things. He had an enormous appetite and would eat almost anything, including wood. This led me to believe that he could prey upon ships if he got big enough. And he got big enough.

Over time, he grew larger than a regular giant squid. I decided to create a system to call him when he was needed. He learned the 'bell' sound that called him to take down a ship. He quickly became a feared force in the sea.

When Jack Sparrow came to me, requesting a ship be brought back from the depths of the ocean, we made a deal, he be captain of The Black Pearl for thirteen years, then he serve 100 years aboard The Flying Dutchman. The Kraken was not very feared, he probably thought that he could escape it. When his years were up, he tried to bargain his way out of our agreement.

"Technically, I've only been captain for two years." He claimed, hoping I would let him finish the rest of his eleven years. (Oh yeah! I can subtract, add, multiply, AND divide. I may be a fish-face, but I can still do math.) But, I was too smart for him, I hear stuff from the victims I get. I called him a poor captain. Then, "Haven't you been introducing yourself as _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?" I could tell I had him there, but I cut him an impossible deal. 100 souls in three days.

The Turner whelp I took as a faith payment, however, was difficult. He got himself whipped on his first night. The very next day, he challenged me to a game of liars dice in return for the location of the key to the chest what held the heart. I would've had him for eternity if his father hadn't butted in, and took the sentence. That night, the whelp stole the key and ran away. I locked Bootstrap up for that, after letting him watch the Kracken destroy the ship that had taken his boy in.

After that, I got worried. The boy had the key, and he was still alive. He couldn't have been claimed by the sea, because I _am_ the sea. He would take the key to Sparrow. I set a course to Isla Cruses, hopefully to get there before Sparrow. I was too late. He had the heart, and was shoving it in my face. I wanted to send his precious _Pearl _to the depths, I really did. But he had the advantage, and was also shoving that in my face. I got horribly mad, dropping anchor to call the Kraken. I watched in glee as they shot, stabbed and cut at my pet in the first wave, for I knew that he adapts. He will attack again, starting with the biggest threat, then eliminating the smaller ones. Then what I saw next didn't surprise me, it was a longboat, with one figure in it. _Sparrow._ Then, it turned back after a pause, went back to the _Pearl_.

The Kraken attacked again, this time rapidly, taking out the cannons, then picking off people. Then, a large explosion erupted. the Kraken once again retreated for the time being. Then the longboat was out again, with a crowd of people instead of the one. They left, as the Kraken came fully out of the water to swallow up the _Pearl. _

I suddenly remembered that Sparrow found the heart. Wanting to see it, I ordered my crew to unlock the chest, which we obtained with the key inside. It was empty. Enraged, I shouted a curse to the dead 'Captain'. "Damn you, Jack Sparroaaaaaaaw!".

As it turns out, Beckett had the heart and he had the power to control me, make me do his bidding. Relishing in that power, he ordered me to give him the bearings, and to keep the vile object on my ship, The Flying Dutchman. then he ordered the second most horrible thing to do. (With the first being unbinding Calypso.) He ordered me to kill the Kraken, my pet. It broke me, but I covered it up surprisingly well. The last I saw of my beloved pet, was it's tentacles, sinking to the ocean floor.

The End.

**Any ideas you have to help me improve this, or to make it longer, I would dearly appreciate it.  
****-Musical cake  
**


End file.
